Myth or Reality
by Clarinha Schueller
Summary: Bella é uma caçadora. Ela viaja pelo país com os Dean e Sam caçando seres das trevas, mas ela se cansa disso e vai para Forks, morar com o pai.   Mas o que ela não esperava era conhecer uma estranha familia de vampiros!
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse:** " Isabella Swan passou grande parte de sua vida achando que as histórias de terror não passavam de histórias, mas acabou descobrindo que todo mito tem o seu fundo de verdade.  
>O que fazer quando ao tentar fugir dessa vida de terror, ela acaba vivendo mais uma vez entre mitos e lendas? "<br>O mundo onde vivemos não é tão seguro quanto aparenta. Fantasmas e Demônios estão a solta, e isso traz consequências.  
>Mortes e ataques sem explicação ocorrem diariamente por todo mundo.<br>Algumas poucas pessoas tem coragem o suficiente para enfrentar o desconhecido.  
>Eles se alto-denominam CAÇADORES. Isabella Swan e Dean e Sam Winchester são alguns deles e assustador e macabro faz parte do que eles são!<br>**"Olá, meu nome é Isabella Swan e eu sou uma caçadora!"**

_Shiper: Edward/Bella_

Era uma noite fria, típica do Canadá, a névoa gelada que pairava por toda a região, flutuava sobre um rio sujo que serpeava ao lado de ruas imundas. Os destroços do que um dia foi um grande prédio de advocacia, erguiam-se sóbrias e agourentas. O silêncio total era quebrado apenas pelo rumorejo da água escura, e não havia vestígio de vida, exceto por um gato revirando uma lata de lixo.

Então, os barulhos de passos ecoaram pela rua deserta e uma figura encapuzada desponta na esquina andando com passos leves e ligeiros.

Os barulhos de passos aumentam e outra figura encapuzada aparece.

-Espere!

O grito rouco e alto alarmou o gato, que saltou da lata de lixo derrubando-a.

A segunda figura rapidamente virou-se procurando a origem do barulho.

-É só um gato – disse sumariamente uma voz masculina – pensei que fosse um deles... Bella espere!

Mas a outra, que parara para olhar para traz ao ouvir o barulho, já estava andando mais uma vez pela rua escura.

-Bella... Isabella... Escute...

O homem alcançou a garota e segurou-a pelo braço, mas esta se desvencilhou.

-Me deixe, Sam!

-Você precisa me escutar!

-Já escutei. Agora me deixe pensar!

A garota chamada Isabella chegou ao fim da rua, onde um poste iluminava precariamente a calçada. O outro, Sam, continuou seguindo-a. Lado a lado, eles pararam em frente a uma pequena casa.

-Você está certa de sua decisão? – perguntou Sam.

Mas Bella não estava escutando; tirou uma chave do bolso da calça jeans e abriu a porta. Ao entrarem retiraram os seus casacos, revelando os seus rostos.

Bella tinha a pele alva, cabelos castanhos que caiam em ondas até sua cintura e seus olhos eram do mais puro chocolate. Já Sam era alto, também tinha a pele clara e cabelos castanhos, mas seus olhos eram verdes.

Eles largaram os casacos em um canto e se sentaram na pequena sala. Bella em uma poltrona e Sam em um pequeno sofá.

-Dean, chegamos! – gritou Sam.

Dean era razoavelmente alto e também tinha pele clara, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

Eles escutaram um barulho vindo da cozinha e um homem apareceu na sala segurando três garrafas de foi até o pequeno sofá e sentou-se, entregando as cervejas aos outros dois.

Por alguns minutos eles apenas beberam, sem dizer uma só palavra.

-Eu vou embora! – anunciou Bella de repente. – Eu desisto disso tudo!

-Como assim? Por quê? – perguntou Dean olhando confuso para a garota – Você adora isso! Adora caçar! Por que você vai desistir de tudo agora?

Bella respirou fundo e olhou primeiro para Sam, que ainda estava calado, e depois para Dean.

-Eu simplesmente cansei disso. Cansei de ver pessoas sendo possuídas por demônios, sendo mortas por fantasmas ou outras criaturas das trevas. Eu cansei de colocar as pessoas em perigo toda vez que tentamos ajudá-las, cansei de ficar viajando de país em país, cidade em cidade atrás dessas coisas. – disse triste – Eu quero voltar a ser uma pessoa normal. Quero voltar a viver em um mundo onde as histórias de terror são apenas histórias.

-Eu te entendo – disse Sam - melhor do que imagina. Mas...

-Você sabe que isso é impossível. – interrompeu Dean – Principalmente para você.

-Eu sei! – respondeu Bella – Mas eu não agüento mais viver nessa caçada constante.

Os três passaram algum tempo em silêncio, terminando de beber suas cervejas. Os minutos passavam-se rapidamente enquanto o silencio perdurava.

-Sabe... Eu não faço ideia de como nós vamos nos virar sem você do nosso lado – disse Dean com a voz meio rouca por ter ficado tanto tempo em silêncio.

-Vocês vão se sair bem – Bella disse dando um meio sorriso – Afinal são os irmãos Winchester. Caçar criaturas das trevas é a especialidade de vocês.

Os dois a olharam sorrindo tristes.

-E você já sabe para onde vai? – perguntou Sam.

Bella afirmou com a cabeça.

-Para Forks. Está na hora de passar algum tempo com meu pai.

Oi pessoal, bom essa foi a primeira fic que eu comecei a escrever.

Espero que gostem. Ela é o meu xodozinho! kkkkkk'

Então, continuo postando?

Comentem!

_**ROBeijos**_

_**Clarinha Schueller Corujinha Bela**_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**1º capitulo**_

A chuva caia forte,mas isso era normal em Forks. Já era de madrugada e todos estavam dormindo. Bem, nem todos.

Numa casa um pouco distante da cidade, cercada floresta havia um pequeno movimento do lado de fora.

Dois homens saiam da floresta em direção a casa.

– Você realmente tinha que lutar com aquele urso Emmett? – perguntou Edward analisando o estado lastimável que se encontravam as roupas do irmão.

– Ah, qual é Edward? – Emmett disse em um tom divertido – Se eu não lutar com os ursos não luto com mais ninguém – fingiu estar chateado – Você e Alice roubam, Rose nunca quer sujar a roupa e Esme fica irritada quando eu e Jasper lutamos pra valer. Então só me restam os ursos!

Edward riu e Emmett acompanhou o irmão.

– Mas e você Edward, não conseguiu pegar o leão? – perguntou observando suas roupas impecáveis.

– Claro que consegui! – respondeu Edward dando um meio sorriso – Eu só não brinco com a comida.

Eles caminharam até a porta e entraram.

Jasper e Alice estavam sentados no sofá assistindo o noticiário.

Na tela a repórter dizia;

"O grande empresário William Gueshnner foi encontrado morto em seu escritório em Seattle por volta das 23h. Nós tentamos entrevistar o detetive Mattew Colvin responsável pelas investigações do caso, mas ele não quis dar nenhuma entrevista.

O caso esta sendo mantido em sigilo, mas recebemos informações de uma fonte segura que Gueshnner foi morto com a garganta cortada.

O que mais intrigava os investigadores é o fato de o escritório estar completamente fechado _**"por dentro"**_. O local não tem nenhum sinal de arrombamento.

A arma do crime não foi encontrada.

Voltamos quando tivermos mais informações.

Boa noite!"

Os quatro assistiram a reportagem atentamente

– Vocês acham que foi um vampiro que matou o cara? – perguntou Emmett

– Acho que não – disse Jasper – Pelo que a repórter disse, Gueshnner teve a garganta_'cortada'_ e não dilacerada!

– E _'gargantas cortadas'_ implicam em uma quantidade absurda de sangue espalhada pelo chão – disse Alice pensativa – Sem contar que se isso fosse c Sem contar que se isso fosse coisa de alguém como nós, o responsável teria se livrado do corpo.

– A não ser que tenha sido um recém-criado – retrucou Emmett.

– E um recém-criado teria subido ao oitavo andar do prédio sem atacar ninguém, entrado no escritório do cara matado ele e sumiria no ar? – Edward disse descrente – Com certeza não foi um vampiro.

– Eu também acho que não tenha sido um vampiro – disse Carlisle descendo as escadas – Mas ta,bem não acho que esse tenha sido um assassinato normal. Vamos ter que ficar de olho nessa situação.

– Vamos ver qual será o resultado das investigações – disse Jasper.

Sexta-feira chegou fria em Forks.

Os Cullen estavam se preparando para mais um dia de aula.

– Eu não agüento mais aquela escola – disse Edward – São tantos pensamentos me atormentando.

– Relaxa Ed! – disse Alice.

– Só de imaginar que eu terei que aguentar as fantasias daquelas garotas me da dor de cabeça.

– Vampiros não sentem dor de cabeça Edward – disse Rosalie como seu mau humor de sempre – Para de drama!

– Eu não estou fazendo drama – retrucou Edward – mas eu realmente não estou _nada_ansioso para escutar aquela massa de pensamentos irritantes.

Eles estavam em silencio já a algum tempo quando Esme e Carlisle entraram na sala e ligaram a televisão.

Um repórter dizia:

"A universitária Jennifer Weekly foi encontrada morta em seu apartamento essa madrugada, por volta das 3h, por sua colega de quarto, Ashley Driggs.  
>Driggs estava muito abalada mas conseguimos entrevista-la.<br>– Eu tinha acabado de chegar de uma festa, eram mais ou menos 3h da manhã. Eu fui até o quarto mas estava vazio, Chamei pela Jen mais ninguém respondeu. Então fui até a cozinha e a encontrei no chão – Ashley chorava muito- ela estava com a garganta cortada, e o sangue... havia tanto sangue – ela estava ficando ainda mais nervosa – O apartamento estava trancado não tem como alguém ter entrado e saído – disse voltando a chorar – Eu... eu... não consigo mais falar.  
>Fomos informados que a arma do crime ainda não foi encontrada.<br>Voltaremos e breve com mais informações.  
>De volta ao estúdio"<p>

Na tela apareceu uma repórter atrás de uma bancada.

"Com esse são somados sete assassinatos apenas essa semana em Seattle. Todas as vitimas foram encontradas da mesma maneira, gargantas cortadas, os locais estavam trancados sem nenhum sinal de arrombamento, em nenhum dos casos a arma foi encontrada.

Em meio a todo esse caos nos perguntamos: _**O que realmente esta acontecendo em Seattle?**_

Esta sendo cogitada a hipótese de que esses assassinatos estejam sendo cometidos por um Serial Killer.

Será que Seattle é um lugar seguro para vivermos?

Eu sou Elisa Harper e você esta assistindo S News na CNN."

Os Cullen permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo.

– Você tem razão Carlisle – disse Edward ao pai – esses não são assassinatos normais.

– Isso realmente é muito estranho – disse Emmett.

– Os assassinatos parecem ter sido cometidos pela mesma pessoa, mas eu não vejo nenhum ligamento entre as vitimas – disse Jasper.

– Concordo com o Emm – disse Alice – Isso é muito estranho. – ela estava pensativa.

– O que me intriga é o fato de você não conseguir ver nada Alice – Disse Carlisle.

– Eu não inte... – Alice parou no meio da frase. Ela tinha os olhos vidrados, estava olhando para algo que não estava ali.

– O que foi Alice? – perguntou Jasper a abraçando – O que você vê?

Alice ficou em silencio por alguns instantes antes de começar a contar sobre a sua visão.

– Eu vejo dois homens e uma mulher – disse Alice com a voz vaga – eu não consigo ver seus rostos – ficou em silencio por alguns instantes antes de prosseguir – Eles vem para Forks, mas parece que vão passar um tempo em Seattle – disse Alice – Eles são... OMG!

Todos estavam prestando atenção em Alice. O silencio imperava na sala, até que Edward arfa com o que a irmã via.

– Eles são o que Alice? – perguntou Emmett impaciente – Vampiros? – perguntou já imaginando uma luta emocionante.

– Não são vampiros – disse Alice voltando ao normal.

– Então o que eles são? – perguntou Rosalie olhando para a irmã.

Alice abriu a boca para responder, mas Edward que havia assistido a visão pelos pensamentos da irmã respondeu antes.

– Eles são caçadores!

A sexta-feira chegou em Vancouver. Dean, Sam e Bella já tinham acordado e estavam na sala.

Dean e Bella conversavam e riam enquanto Sam procurava algo na internet.

– Escutem só essa – disse Sam de repente – Sete pessoas foram assassinadas em Seattle só essa semana. E não é só isso – continuou Sam – Todos foram mortos do mesmo jeito. Prestem atenção – Sam começou a ler a reportagem que aparecia na tela do seu notebook.

"Sete pessoas foram assassinadas em Seattle. As vitimas foram encontradas em lugares fechados como seus apartamentos e escritórios. Os locais estavam completamente fechados por dentro. Em nenhum dos casos a arma do crime foi encontrada."

– Nós já vimos isso antes – disse Bella – Alguma ligação entre as vitimas?

– Nenhuma que a policia tenha encontrado – respondeu Sam.

– Isso esta me parecendo coisa de espírito vingador – disse Dean animadamente já prevendo uma nova caçada.

– Também pensei nisso – disse Sam.

– Então? – perguntou Bella já prevendo a resposta.

– Temos trabalho a fazer – disse Sam alegre.

– E você Bella? Aguenta um último trabalhinho antes de entrar de férias? – perguntou Dean brincando.

– Claro que sim – respondeu Bella sorrindo.

– Então vamos chutar alguns fantasmas – disse Dean

– Pare CE que você vai ter companhia em Forks por um tempo – disse Sam olhando para a garota.

Bella sorriu. Ela realmente iria sentir falta daqueles dois quando chegasse a hora de se separarem.

Mas agora eles estavam indo para Forks rumo ao desconhecido, rumo a mais uma inebriante aventura.

Sem saber que a pequena cidade chuvosa esconde um segredo que vai mudar a vida deles de modo inesperado.

Gente, esta ai o primeiro cap.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Cadê os coments?

_**ROBeijos**_


	3. Capitulo 2

- Caçadores? – perguntou Emmett confuso – Ah, qual é gente? Porque essas caras espantadas se são só caçadores?

Todos estavam nervosos com a visão de Alice, a não ser Emmett que continuava a não entender porque os outros estavam nervosos. Mas os outros Cullens sabiam que para Alice ficar assustada com esses caçadores, tinha que ser...

- Eles não são caçadores comuns Emmett – disse Carlisle ao filho – Eles não caçam animais.

- Fala sério! – disse Emmett – Vai me dizer que eles caçam pessoas?

- Não Emmett! – Disse Rosalie quase gritando, irritada com o namorado – eles caçam outros"seres"!

- Eles caçam vampiros? – perguntou descrente.

- Sim – disse Jasper – E outras criaturas também.

- E vocês estão com medo de que? São só humanos!

- Eles não são humanos comuns, meu filho – disse Carlisle calmamente como se explicasse para uma criança que dois mais dois são quatro – Mas você tem razão. Não vamos nos preocupar com isso com enquanto.

- Não acho devem representar algum perigo para nós – disse Rosalie. "São apenas humanos fracos!" pensou com desdém.

Edward revirou os olhos com os pensamentos da irmã. Ele estava prestando atenção aos pensamente do resto da família.

"Caçadores aqui? Podemos ter muitos problemas" pensava Carlisle.

"Se elas vierem atrás de nós, vamos ter que estar preparados para lutar! Caçadores são imprevisíveis" pensou Jasper analisando a situação.

"Que venham então! Eu quero ver do que esses caçadores são capazes" Emmett como sempre pensando em luta.

"Tomara que não aconteça nada de errado" pensou Esme como sempre preocupada com todos.

"Eu não consigo ver mais nada. Será que eles estão atrás da gente?" se perguntava Alice nervosa.

- Eu não consigo ver nada! – disse Alice em voz alta.

- Calma Ali! – disse Edward – Você Não tem a obrigação de ver tudo.

Alice deu um pequeno sorriso para o irmão.

- É mesmo amor – disse Jasper com carinho a abraçando – Você Não é onisciente.

- Eu sei – disse calmamente – é que eu não me sinto muito bem sem b=saber o que está por vir.

- Não estressa baixinha – disse Emmett descontraído fazendo Alice mostrar-lhe a língua.

- Bem Alice! – disseram Edward e Jasper juntos fazendo todos rirem.

Era uma noite fria em Seattle.

Uma mulher andava pela rua mal iluminada indo para sua casa. Andava rápido, desde que saíra da empresa onde trabalhava sentia que estava sendo observada. A cada passo a sensação aumentava e cada ruído que escutava a assustava.

Assim que chegou a sua casa trancou as portas e as janelas e foi tomar um banho, ao chegar no segundo andar sentiu novamente a sensação de que algo a observava, dessa vez a sensação foi ainda mais forte que as outras. Olhou para os lados, mas não viu nada de diferente.

A casa estava no mais completo silencio.

- Eu tô pirando – sussurrou nervosa, voltando a andar em direção ao seu quarto.

PLAFT!

No andar de baixo algo se quebrou.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou assustada.

Não houve resposta.

De vagar desceu as escadas. A sala estava escura, assim como o resto da casa, a única luminosidade vinhas dos fachos de luz que entravam pela janela.

Em baixo da janela estava um gato brincado com um caco de vidro.

- Ah, foi você Chester! – disse aliviada a mulher indo até o gato e o pegando no colo – Você me deu um susto seu danadinho!

Ao olhar para frente viu um vulto passar rapidamente pelo espelho a assustando. Balançou a cabeça. "Isso é coisa da minha cabeça!" pensou "Não tem nada estranho acontecendo aqui". Mas isso a fez pensar mais uma vez daquela festa estúpida onde tudo começara.

-Flashback ON-

A música tocava alta pelo apartamento.

Era uma festa privada, apenas dez pessoas.

Todos dançavam animadamente, já com bastante álcool no sangue.

- Hey, que tal fazermos um jogo? –perguntou um homem se sentando em um sofá de couro branco.

- Qual é Carl? Nós não somos mais colegiais – disse um homem loiro que estava dançando no meio da sala.

- Esse jogo você vai gostar Will! Eu garanto – disse Carl sorrindo – E aí Jen, o que acha?

- Eu topo! – respondeu uma mulher ruiva.

- Ok! – disse Will.

Todos concordaram em jogar, então Carl foi buscar as coisas que ele disse serem "necessárias" para o jogo. Quando voltou segurando um livro de capa de couro preto, uma vela e uma toalha preta. Nas pontas da toalha havia símbolos, e no centro um pentagrama invertido.

Carl arrumou a toalha no chão e colocou a velo no centro acendendo-a.

Todos se sentaram um volta da toalha formando um circulo.

- Que o jogo comece! – disse Carl dando um sorriso sinistro.

-Flashback OFF-

Desde aquele dia coisas estranhas aconteceram. Sete das pessoas que estavam naquela festa haviam morrido, ela sabia que seria a próxima, sentia isso. Ela sabia que estava em perigo.

- Isso está só na minha cabeça, só na minha cabeça – sussurrava ainda mais assustada.

Novamente a sensação de estar sendo observada a tomou. Ao olhar para os lados viu novamente um vulto passar rápido ao seu lado.

- Quem está ai? – gritou.

Mas sombra passou novamente por ela.

- Não se lembra de mim Julie querida? – perguntou uma voz forte e rouca.

Aquela voz fez Julie ficar completamente arrepiada. Ela estava com medo, muito medo.

- Está com medo _querida_? – perguntou a voz um pouco mais perto – Sabe isso me diverte tanto! – disse rindo em seguida.

Julie começou a corre, muito assustada com que estava acontecendo.

"Não é real! Não é real!" pensava desesperadamente enquanto corria cada vez mais rápido em direção a porta da frente.

- Você não pode fugir do inevitável Julie! – a voz a perseguia.

- Isso não está acontecendo – murmurou apavorada.

Julie correu pelo jardim em direção à floresta, que esta mais próxima.

Sentiu algo, ou alguém, segurando-a por trás.

- Não se deve brincar com o sobrenatural Julie – a voz sussurrou em sua nuca.

Julie deu uma cotovelada em quem a segurava e conseguiu se soltar, voltando a correr em direção a floresta.

Ela corria o mais rápido que podia sem olhar para onde estava ido. Estava não focada em apenas correr que acabou tropeçando na raiz de um arvore.

- Você não pode fugir de mim! Outros tentaram e falharam, e com você não vai ser diferente – disse o ser com a voz ainda mais rouca – Olhe para mim Julie, olhe para mim!

Ela não queria olhar. Sabia que assim que olhasse seria o seu fim. "Mas se eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito, para que ficar adiando o inevitável" pensou, então olhou nos olhos de seu em breve, assassino.

Assim que seus olhos se encontraram se arrependeu de ter o feito. Pois o que viu foi pior que os mais terríveis dos pesadelos.

- ...

O grito de Julie foi encerrado quando o ser estendeu o braço e com um movimento cortou o ar, no mesmo instante o pescoço de Julie foi cortado.

O ser pegou Julie pela cabeça encostando um cálice em seu pescoço, enchendo com seu sangue. Quando o cálice estava completamente cheio ele jogou o corpo sem vida de Julie no chão ao pé da árvore.

Ele olhou dentro do cálice e murmurou alguma coisa numa língua desconhecida.

- Mestre – disse olhando para o sangue – está terminado!

Em sua mente uma voz respondeu: "Muito bem Susan! Venha, tenho outro trabalhinho para você!"

- Sim mestre!

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Hey Guys!_

_Taí o segundo cap!_

_Ficou meio pequeno, mas eu fiquei sem tempo pra escrever!_

_Mas o próximo f]vai ficar maior._

_Então comentem bastante!_

_COMENTÁRIOS=CAPITULOS_

_Robeijos_


	4. Capitulo 3

N/A: _Mil desculpas pela demora amore, mas aqui está o cap._

_Fiquei super feliz com os reviws de vocês!_

_Espero que gostem do cap._

_Está cheio de emoções. HAHA'_

_Nos vemos lá em baixo!_

_Boa leitura._

Capitulo 3

"E o caso do 'Degolador de Seattle' tem mais uma vitima. Julie Danford foi encontrada morta entre as árvores na orla da floresta, perto de sua casa.

Apesar de ser encontrada em lugar aberto, ela aparentemente foi morta pelo mesmo assassino, pois os legistas afirmam o corte em sua garganta foi feito pela mesma arma, que ainda não foi encontrada.

Dessa vez foram encontrados indícios de que a vitima fora perseguida até o local do crime.

Ainda não temos nenhuma pista de quem seja o assassino, que é conhecido como _O DEGOLADOR DE SEATTLE..._"

- Já deram até nome para a coisa – disse Dean olhando para a televisão.

- Mal sabem eles que esse será apenas mais um caso arquivado – disse Sam debochadamente se levantando do sofá e indo até a janela.

Os carros passavam rapidamente pelas ruas movimentas de Seattle.

Eles haviam chegado à cidade há algumas horas.

- Pelo menos já sabemos por onde começar – disse Bella saindo da cozinha segurando uma garrafa de coca-cola – Andem logo, vão se vestir. Precisamos daqueles distintivos do FBI.

- Estão na minha mala – disse Dean indo em direção a sua cama.

- Bom, eu já estou indo me trocar – disse Bella entrando no banheiro.

O Impala estava parado em frente á casa.

Havia policiais e paramédicos por todos os lados. Muitos curiosos tentavam passar pela massa de jornalistas que estavam tentando entrevistar alguns policiais encarregados.

Sam, Dean e Bella abriram caminho até a faixa de isolamento e se dirigiram a um dos policiais que guardavam a cena do crime.

- Boa tarde. Sou Jason Woodson, esses são Thomas Scott e Rachel James, FBI – disse Dean mostrando o distintivo.

- Não sabia que o FBI estava interessado nesse caso – disse o policial.

- Há muitas coisas que você não sabe – disse Sam com ar de superioridade.

- Onde o corpo foi encontrado? – perguntou Bella.

- Entre as árvores.

Os três andaram até o local, observando tudo a volta.

A área estava cercada por pessoas com jalecos brancos que andavam por todos os lados anotando coisas e observando a cena do crime.

Os três mostraram mais uma vez seus distintivos e foram deixados sozinhos no local.

No chão havia sido marcado com fita branca onde estava o corpo quando foi encontrado.

Havia muito sangue sobre a terra e as raízes da árvore.

- É muito sangue – disse Sam – o corte deve ter sido muito profundo.

- Você consegue ver alguma coisa – perguntou Dean para Bella.

- Não sei – Bella respondeu pensativa – preciso me concentrar.

Eles ficaram em silencio enquanto ela se aproximava da área onde tinha a maior mancha de sangue. Bella colocou a mão na terra e fechou os olhos se concentrando. Depois de alguns instantes as imagens invadiram sua mente.

_Uma mulher corria em direção à floresta. Algo ou alguém a perseguia._

_Ela estava apavorada. O medo estava impresso em suas feições._

_Seu perseguidor a alcançou e segurou por trás._

_- Não se deve brincar com o sobrenatural Julie - sussurrou a vez em sua nuca._

_Ela se livrou dele com uma cotovelada e voltou a correr em direção à floresta._

_Ela corria o mais rápido que podia sem olhar para onde estava ido. Estava não focada em apenas correr que acabou tropeçando na raiz de uma arvore._

_- Você não pode fugir de mim! Outros tentaram e falharam, e com você não vai ser diferente – disse o ser com a voz ainda mais rouca – Olhe para mim Julie, olhe para mim!_

_Ela hesitou e então olhou nos olhos de seu em breve, assassino._

_Assim que seus olhos se encontraram ela pareceu se arrepender de ter o feito. Pois o que viu foi pior que os mais terríveis dos pesadelos._

_- ..._

_O grito de Julie foi encerrado quando o ser estendeu o braço e com um movimento cortou o ar, no mesmo instante o pescoço de Julie foi cortado._

_O ser pegou Julie pela cabeça encostando um cálice em seu pescoço, enchendo com seu sangue. Quando o cálice estava completamente cheio ele jogou o corpo sem vida de Julie no chão ao pé da árvore._

_Ele olhou dentro do cálice e murmurou alguma coisa numa língua desconhecida._

_- Mestre – disse olhando para o sangue – está terminado!_

_Em sua mente uma voz respondeu: "Muito bem Susan! Venha, tenho outro trabalhinho para você!"_

_- Sim mestre!_

Aos poucos Bella foi recuperando a visão. Ela piscou para espantar as imagens que dançavam diante de seus olhos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sam.

- Eu ainda não sei direito, mas de uma coisa e tenho certeza – disse Bella – alguém esta brincando com algo muito sério.

- Demônios? – perguntou Dean.

- Demônios.

- Precisamos saber o motivo – disse Sam.

- Hora de visitar o necrotério – disse Dean sorrindo.

Bella tremeu.

Ela não gostava nenhum pouco dessa parte.

–/–

- FBI – disse Sam mostrando o distintivo para o médico do necrotério – Nós queremos ver os corpos das vitimas com a garganta cortada.

- Por aqui – disse o medico seguindo para o refrigerador.

O lugar era lotado de gavetas etiquetadas.

Eles foram até uma maca. O medico saiu os deixando sozinhos.

Assim que a porta se fechou eles ficaram ao redor da maca e retiraram o pano que cobria o corpo.

- Putz, fizeram um estrago aqui – disse Dean olhando para os pontos no pescoço do defunto.

Eles observaram o corpo por alguns instantes procurando por sinais.

- Nada – disse Sam – É melhor você tentar ver alguma coisa Bella.

- Ok! – Bella colocou a mão direita na testa do defunto e fechou os olhos, se concentrando novamente.

Depois de alguns minutos as imagens começaram a surgir.

_Julie estava em uma festa. Havia apenas dez pessoas, algumas conversavam no canto outras dançavam..._

A imagem estava um pouco embaçada, não era possível identificar os rostos. Bella tentou se concentrar mais, e a imagem ficou mais nítida.

_Um homem sentado no sofá começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas era como se alguém tivesse colocado em mudo. Os outros pareciam concordar com o que ele dizia._

_Ele saiu por alguns minutos, quando voltou estava segurando um livro com capa de couro preto, uma vela e uma pequena toalha preta com alguns símbolos._

_Os abjetos foram arrumados no chão e todos se sentaram ao redor._

_O homem disse algo e sua expressão ficou sombria._

Bella abriu os olhos e suspirou. Isso a esgotava.

- Ritual de invocação – disse cansada.

- O exatamente você viu? – perguntou Dean.

- Uma festa, parece que alguém achou divertido brincar com bruxaria.

- Quem mais estava lá? – perguntou Sam objetivo.

- Pelo que parece todas as outras pessoas assassinas e mais duas pessoas.

- Você escutou nomes? – perguntou Dean.

- Não consegui escutar nada – respondeu – parecia que alguém tinha apertado a tecla mudo da televisão.

- Temos que voltar a casa e ver se descobrimos alguma coisa – disse Dean.

–/–

O impala estava estacionado perto da casa, escondido dos olhos do policial que guardava o local.

Bella, Dean e Sam saíram do carro e caminharam cautelosamente até uma janela nos fundos da casa. Sam pegou sua faca e abriu a janela.

Dentro da casa eles se separaram cada um indo para um local. Bella e Dean ficaram no primeiro andar enquanto Sam procurava no segundo.

O tempo passava e nenhum dos três achava nada. Já estavam na casa a mais de uma hora quando Sam gritou do andar de cima.

- Acho que encontrei uma coisa.

Bella e Dean subiram rapidamente e foram até Sam que estava no quarto principal. Ele segurava um pequeno caderno com capa de couro.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Bella.

- Um diário – respondeu.

- Ah, qual é? Quantos anos ela tinha? 12? – perguntou Dean sarcasticamente.

- Dean, cala a boca – disse Bella irritada.

- Tá, esquentadinha! – começou Dean, mas se calou com um olhar de Bella – Calma Bells!

- Vamos embora logo – disse Sam Quanto antes terminarmos isso melhor.

Dizendo isso os três se dirigiram para a janela no primeiro andar e voltaram silenciosamente para o carro.

–/–

Era de madrugada e Sam estava acordado procurando informações uteis no diário de Julie Danford. Era tanta coisa escrita, que ás vezes ele tinha que se controlar para não rir alto, pois Bella estava dormindo.

- Eu fico preocupado com ela quando usa as poderes com tanta intensidade – disse Dean que estava velando o sono de Bella com um olhar que muito raramente usava. Ele a amava, mais do que algum dia admitiria – Ela fica cansada de mais, pode acontecer alguma coisa.

Sam olhava-o como se o visse claramente pela primeira vez.

- Você está apaixonado por ela – disse assustado.

-Isso é ridículo!

- Tá apaixonado sim! Você olha para a Bella com um olhar diferente – disse Sam olhando seriamente para o irmão – Quando você a olha parece que esquece do mundo.

- Fala sério Sam! – disse Dean forçando o tom de sarcasmo – Eu sou Dean Winchester, não me apaixono nunca.

- Tá, acredito – disser Sam sarcasticamente voltando a ler o diário.

Por mais que odiasse admitir Dean sabia que Sam estava certo, ele estava se apaixonando por Bella.

"Isso não é certo" pensou revoltado, Bella tinha apenas 17 anos enquanto ele tinha 24.

Dean estava absorto em seus pensamentos quando Sam o chamou.

- Dean, achei!

Sam achara o que tanto procurara.

Ao ler o diário Dean viu os nomes que precisavam.

Carl Johnson e Rupert Kraig

–/–

- O Dr. Kraig já irá recebê-los – disse a secretária com a voz irritante indicando a porta pela qual acabara de sair.

Os três entraram na sala e encontraram um homem moreno e alto sentado atrás de uma grande mela Ele tinha a expressão assustada, como se algo o atormentasse.

- Olá Dr. Kraig! Sou o agente Woodson, FBI – disse Dean mostrando-lhe o distintivo – Esses são meus companheiros Thomas Scott e Rachel James.

- Oh, sim – disse Kraig nervosamente – Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Queremos fazer algumas perguntas sobre as pessoas assassinadas nessas ultimas semanas – disse Bella.

- Você teve algum contato com as vitimas? – perguntou Sam objetivo.

- Não – disse apressadamente – Nem os conhecia. Não tive nenhum contato com eles.

- Nem uma única vez? – perguntou Bella com uma voz ameaçadora – Pense bem na sua resposta.

- Ok – disse ainda mais apavorado – Eu as conhecia, está bem? Conhecemos-nos em uma festa através de um amigo em comum, depois daquele dia começamos a frenquentar algumas festas juntos. Criamos um tipo de clube da diversão, sempre que havia uma festa estávamos juntos.

- O que você acha que está acontecendo para que eles tenham sido assassinados? – sondou Dean apesar de já saber exatamente o que havia acontecido.

- Bem... não, não pode ser isso – sussurrou – Não, é outra coisa. Só pode...

- O que é? – perguntou Bella autoritária.

- Bem... é muita besteira – disse Rupert Kraig – Mas em nossa ultima fizemos uma brincadeira, parecia um encantamento com magia negra. Eu sei que é ridícula, mas... desde aquele dia eu sinto como se alguém ou alguma coisa estivesse observando, me seguindo, como se estivesse a espera do momento certo para atacar ou coisa parecida – ele estava assustado e isso era visível para qualquer um – Mas isso é besteira. Quer dizer aquilo era só uma brincadeira idiota.

- É. Só uma brincadeira idiota – disse Bella dando um pequeno sorriso – Mas só PR curiosidade quem é o amigo em comum que você tinha com as vitimas?

- Carl, Carl Johnson.

- Bom, eu acho que é só isso – disse Dean se levantando – Qualquer coisa ligue para esse número – e entregou um pequeno cartão.

–/–

"Plantão urgente! O advogado Rupert Kraig foi encontrado morto em sua casa. Ele teve a garganta cortada e a casa estava completamente fechada, sem sinais de arrombamento."

- Cara, a coisa está matando num ritmo mais acelerado – disse Bella pensativa – dois assassinatos em dois dias.

- Temos que impedir o próximo! – disse Sam.

- Concordo – respondeu Dean – vamos ficar de tocaia na casa do cara. Qualquer coisa que tentar pega-lo gente mata.

Essa era, definitivamente, a melhor parte para Dean, como sempre ele adorava uma boa briga.

–/–

O impala estava estacionado em um canto escura em frente á casa de Carl Johnson.

Eram 21h45min, a rua estava quieta naquele pequeno bairro no subúrbio de Seattle.

Um carro despontou rapidamente na esquina, cantando pneus. O carro diminuiu gradativamente a velocidade e entrou na garagem. Carl Johnson desceu do carro rapidamente, parecia assustado. Ele olhava para os lados como se esperasse encontrar algo fora do normal. Andou rapidamente para dentro da casa.

Cinco minutos se passaram e Sam, Dean e Bella saíram silenciosamente do impala e foram em direção a casa.

O lugar estava silencioso. Silencioso até de mais. Até que vozes cortaram o silencio da noite.

- Q... quem é você? – perguntou a voz de Carl Johnson assustada – O q... que você quer?

- Eu quero você! – disse uma voz fria e cortante.

Sam, Dean e Bella correram em direção á porta dos fundos, para que não fossem vistos pelos vizinhos.

Dean arrombou a porta e eles seguiram as vozes.

- Não me machuque – implorou Carl – por favor!

- Não se deve brincar com a sobrenatural Carl – disse a Vaz fria – E você mais do que os outros deveria saber disso.

Os três correram na direção das vozes e entraram em um pequeno escritório.

Carl Johnson estava encostado em uma prateleira de livros enquanto em mulher estava a sua frente.

Ela era loira, pela clara, corpo magro e esbelto, mas o que chamava a atenção eram os olhos. Eram COMPLETAMENTE negros.

Pela mente das três se passava a mesma coisa.

DEMONIO.

- Ora, ora, ora, veja quem veio se juntar a festa – disse o demônio com a vez alegremente debochada – Os incríveis irmãos Winchester e a _poderosa_ Isabella Swan.

- Vejo que já nos conhece – disse Bella no mesmo tom debochado – Mas e você, quem é?

- Oh, desculpe a minha falta de educação, nem me apresentei. Me chamo Susan – ela disse – Mas me dêem licença, tenho um trabalhinho para terminar. Daqui a pouquinho conversamos – disse se virando novamente para Carl.

- Acho que não – disse Bella indo em direção ao demônio – Você não vai matá-lo.

- E o que a leva apensar isso?

- Porque não vamos deixá-la machucá-lo.

Susan simplesmente riu.

- E como pretendem me impedir?

- Assim – disse Sam e atirou nela.

A bala atingiu a cabeça de Susan e ela caiu no chão.

- Ela está morta? – perguntou Carl.

- Não, mas vi ficar apagada por alguns minutos – respondeu Dean.

- Como fizeram isso?

- Bala de sal – respondeu Sam.

- Temos que prende-la – disse Bella pegando a lata de tinta spray – Desculpe pelo chão – acrescentou para Carl e começou a fazer o selo de contensão no chão do escritório.

Ao terminar Sam e Dean carregaram Susan para dentro do circulo.

Menos de um minuto depois ela começou a acordar. Levantou-se rapidamente.

A fúria tomou conta de sua expressão quando seu olhar encontrou Sam. Ela correu em sura direção, mas ao chegar á linha do selo de contenção ficou paralisada no lugar.

Ela não conseguira passar.

- Selo de contenção – disse com a voz calma – vocês não são tão idiotas assim.

Apesar da voz calma seu olhar transbordava ódio.

- Já se acalmou querida? – perguntou Sam debochadamente a fazendo rosnar

- É, parece que não – disse Dean rindo.

- Quais são as suas ultimas palavras? – perguntou Bella.

- Eu vou matar vocês! – Susan gritou.

- Ei... manda isso para o seu chefe – disse Dean mostrando o dedo do meio para ela.

Os três apenas riram enquanto Carl se encolhia escondido em um canto da sala. Sam pegou a bíblia olhou nos olhos do demônio.

- O que você vão fazer? – perguntou Carl apavorado.

- Um exorcismo – respondeu Bella simplesmente.

Sam olhou mais uma vez para o demônio e começou a pronuncias as palavras em latim:

-Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite dominio…  
>Tribuite virtutem deo.<br>Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congredatio et secta diabolica…  
>Ergo…<br>Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae. Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt…  
>Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi…<br>Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Lpse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri… - o demônio gritou e se remexeu assustadoramente enquanto Sam pronunciava aquelas palavras e ao chegar ao fim uma fumaça preta saiu pela boca da mulher possuída.

O demônio havia ido embora.

–/–

O sol nascia no horizonte enquanto Bella, Sam e Dean estavam sentados no capo do impala observando com garrafas de cerveja nas mãos.

- Mas um trabalho cumprido – disse Dean bebendo levando a garrafa a boca mais uma vez.

- Sinceramente eu achei que seria mais difícil – disse Bella pensativamente – Foi fácil até de mais.

- Eu também pensei nisso – disse Sam tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja – Eu esperava mais.

- É impressão minha ou vocês estão reclamando por não terem sido atacados – disse Dean com a voz irônica – pelo menos não diretamente.

Eles riram.

- Bom, mais eu tenho que concordar com vocês. Foi fácil de mais. Aquela demônio era até gostosinha, mas era tapada – disse dando um sorriso de lado – nos subestimou de mais.

- Pois é – disse Bella olhando para o sol que agora já aparecia completamente no céu – Mas um trabalho cumprido.

- Mas um demônio mandado para s profundezas do inferno – disse Sam – Parece que nosso trabalho acabou por aqui.

- É – disse Bella bebendo o resto de sua cerveja – Para onde vocês vão?

- Ainda não sabemos – respondeu Dean – Mas eu estive pensando em uma coisa.

- O que?

- Vamos passar um tempinho em Forks – disse dando um meio sorriso.

- Gostei da Idea – disse Sam.

- Eu também – disse Bella.

- Até porque com a sua sorte é capaz de atrair uma horda de demônios e outros seres das trevas para Forks – disse dando um meio sorriso – Vamos passar um tempo só para garantir a segurança da cidade.

- Idiota – disse Bella dando um tapa no braço de Dean fazendo os outros dois rirem.

- Qual é pirralha? – disse Dean ainda rindo – Você tem que admitir que é um imã para perigo.

Bella apenas bufou e o ignorou.

- Bem... isso quer dizer que você vai ter que aguentar esses dois idiotas no seu pé por mais um tempo – disse Sam fazendo-a rir.

- É, acho que gostei disso.

E os três ficaram em silencio observando os primeiros raios de sol iluminar a cidade.

**N/A: **_Olá pessoal, desculpa pela demora, mas aqui está o cap!_

_Eu prometo não demorar a postar o próximo!_

_Então o que acharam?_

_Devo continuar com a fic?_

_Se tiver bastante reviws e posto o próximo cap na quinta-feira. Então comentem!_

_Até a próxima._

_**ROBeijos**_

_**Clarinha Schueller – Corujinha Bela**_


	5. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4

As árvores passavam rapidamente pelas janelas do impala. Dean dirigia em alta velocidade pela estrada molhada pelas constantes gotas de chuva. Enquanto o sol se punha, o carro era engolido pela escuridão da noite.

– O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Sam ao irmão.

– Vamos descansar um pouco – respondeu pensativo – Passar um tempo em Forks, quem sabe.

– Gostei da idéia. Acho que também estou precisando de um tempo.

A conversa morreu ali e cada um ficou imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Bella dormia calmamente no banco de trás e Dean a observava pelo espelho retrovisor. _"Não estou pronto para deixá-la. Não ainda"_ pensou. Todo esse sentimento de possessividade que possuía Dean quando o assunto era Bella o assustava. Ele nunca se sentira assim por ninguém, nem pelo seu irmão. Não queria continuar se sentir assim, não por ela.

O tempo foi passando rapidamente e eles já se encontravam nos arredores de Forks.

– Bella acorda – disse Sam a chacoalhando levemente – Já estamos chegando pequena.

– Que horas são? – perguntou enquanto se sentava.

– Ainda são 18h00min – respondeu – Você ainda esta muito cansada?

– Não muito, mas acho que preciso de mais um descanso.

– Mas tu dorme em pirralha – disse Dean dando um meio sorriso ao ver que a menor lhe mostrara a língua.

– Vai à merda Winchester – Bella disse fingindo estar irritada – É eu que sempre faço o trabalho sujo e vocês ficam só no bem bom.

– Dean depois dessa acho melhor você não falar mais nada – disse Sam rindo da cara do irmão.

– É melhor eu ficar quieto mesmo.

– / –

O impala estava estacionado em frente a uma grande casa cercada pela floresta. Bella, Sam e Dean caminhavam rapidamente pela pequena estrada de pedra que levava a varando de acesso a porta da frente. Bella apertou a campainha e aguardou ansiosamente. Luzes se acenderam no andar de baixo e a porta foi aberta por um homem alto de pele clara e cabelos castanhos. Ele sorriu ao ver os três a sua frente.

– Bells – disse abraçando-a fortemente – Senti sua falta minha filha.

– Também senti sua falta pai.

– Entrem logo, está muito frio aqui fora – disse Charlie.

Ao entrarem na casa foram para uma grande sala onde se sentaram em frente a lareira acesa.

– Como foram as coisas em Seattle?

– Bem tranquilas na verdade – respondeu Sam – Pela amplitude dos ataques eu esperava algo mais complicado, nas foi até que fácil de mais.

– Isso é o que me preocupa – disse Bella – As coisas NUNCA são fáceis. Não para a gente. Algumas podem até ser menos complicadas, mas nunca é tão fácil assim. Tem alguma errada. Para mim, isso ainda não acabou.

– Vocês dois são muito desconfiados – disse Dean – Será que não dá para vocês deixarem esse assunto de lado e relaxar um pouco?

– O Dean está certo, crianças – disse Charlie – Se as coisas complicarem mais para frente, nós vemos o que vamos fazer.

Eles ficaram conversando durante algum tempo, até que Bella soltou um pequeno bocejo.

– Bells, vai dormir. Você ainda está muito cansada – disse Sam preocupado – Não é bom para você ficar se desgastando desse jeito depois de tudo.

Bella apenas concordou com a cabeça e seguiu em direção a escada dando um baixo "boa noite" por cima do ombro.

Chegando ao segundo andar seguiu pelos corredores até chegar ao fim do ultimo, o qual continha uma porta de madeira lustrosa de maçaneta dourada. Bella a abriu lentamente revelando uma grande escada. Ela acendeu a luz e subiu lentamente pelos degraus de madeira escura. Ao chegar ao topo encarou o grande aposento. Estava do mesmo que ela havia deixado quando partira no ultimo inverno.

As paredes pintadas de cinza escuro e uma parede com desenhos em preto e branco, as varias prateleiras forradas de livros, a mesa com o computador, a grande cama de madeira negra e colcha preta cheia de travesseiros e almofadas no centro do quarto, logo a frente uma estante com uma TV LCD de 42 polegadas e um aparelho de DVD, seus instrumentos estavam no canto direito do quarto sobre um grande tablado de madeira escura, uma bateria, um baixo, duas guitarras, dois violões e um piano, mais ao lado um grande móvel com um sofisticado aparelho de som e varios discos, CDs e DVDs nas prateleiras e de cada lado havia uma porta, o banheira do lado direito e o closet do lado esquerdo.

Ela sentira muita falta daquele lugar, era o seu refugio no mundo, seu mundinho particular.

Andou lentamente em direção ao banheiro, tomou um banho, vestiu um pijama qualquer e foi se deitar.

Finalmente estava em casa.

– / –

No primeiro andar os homens ainda conversavam,

– Como ela tem estado esses dias? – perguntou Charlie preocupado.

– Desde que ela usou os dons tem estado muito cansada. Dorme o tempo todo. Ela tenta disfarçar, mas nós percebemos o quanto ela se cansa – disse Dean.

– Ela não teve mais nenhum sangramento?

– Não que tenhamos visto – respondeu Sam.

– Ela terá que treinar muito se quiser dominar completamente seus dons, terá que fortalecer o corpo e a mente antes de ter o controle total de seus poderes – disse Charlie – Pelo menos ela está se mantendo mais forte do que antes.

Eles ficaram em silencio por um tempo, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

– Bom, eu já vou dormir – disse Charlie se levantando – Vocês ainda se lembram dos quartos de vocês, não é?

– Claro.

– Então boa noite para vocês – disse saindo da sala indo para o seu quarto.

– Eu também vou dormir – disse Sam se levantando e Dean fez o mesmo.

Eles subiram as escadas em silencio e seguiram pelos corredores. Dean parecia aflito com algo, estava preocupado. Sam olhava atentamente para o irmão e deu um meio sorriso.

– Vá vê-la – disse simplesmente e entrou em seu quarto sem esperar pela resposta do irmão.

Dean ficou sozinho no corredor refletindo sobre o que o irmão dissera, olhou para os lados e andou rapidamente pelo corredor torcendo para que a porta não estivesse trancada, felizmente não estava, subiu silenciosamente as escadas. Chegando lá em cima seguiu lentamente até a cama onde uma pequena garota dormia tranquilamente. Dean ajeitou as cobertas a cobrindo direito e afagou levemente os seus cabelos.

– Boa noite minha pequena – sussurrou calmamente.

Ele ficou observando-a por mais alguns minutos e foi para o seu quarto, adormeceu rapidamente pensando em uma pequena garota de pele alva e cabelos castanhos que dormia calmamente, perdida no mundo dos sonhos.

– / –

O dia amanheceu frio e chuvoso, o sol encoberto por uma especa camada de nuvens, iluminava fracamente a cidade.

Charlie e Sam conversavam calmamente enquanto tomavam o café da manhã.

– Bella e Dean ainda não acordaram? – perguntou Charlie enquanto se servia de um pouco de café.

– Se acordaram ainda não desceram – respondeu Sam – mas do que eu conheço desses dois, acho que eles ainda vão enrolar mais um pouco na cama.

Os dois ficaram conversando por um bom tempo até que Dean chega á cozinha se sentando ao lado de Sam.

– Bom dia – disse com cara de sono.

– Bom dia – responderam os outros dois.

–Esta carregando a cama nas costas, é? – brincou Sam dando um meio sorriso.

–Não consegui dormir direito – respondeu colocando um pouco de omelete com bacon em sua boca.

– Muita cosa na cabeça? – perguntou Charlie.

– Aham – disse de boca cheia.

– Sei bem em que você estava pensando – disse Sam em tom de zombaria – ou melhor, em quem você estava pensando.

– Ah... – Dean começou a retrucar, MS foi interrompido por Bella que adentrava alegremente á cozinha.

– Bom dia – disse sorrindo e se sentando ao lado do pai.

– Bom dia – disseram Dean e Sam juntos.

– Bom dia meu anjo – disse Charlie – Como esta se sentindo?

– Eu estou muito bem – disse Bella – Essa noite de sono me fez muito bem.

– Fico feliz por isso – disse sorrindo – Filha, como você vai passar um tempo por aqui achei melhor te matriculas na escola – Charlie a olhava com seriedade – Sei que não esta acostumada a isso por sempre ter estudado em casa, mas eu acho que está na hora de você ter uma vida, pelo menos parcialmente normal, agora que você já consegue controlar seus poderes. Tudo bem?

– Sem problemas – respondeu dando de ombros – Quando as minhas aulas começam?

– Amanhã.

– ok – disse voltando a comer.

O dia passou rapidamente entre piadas, conversas e brincadeiras. Já se passava das 22h quando Bella fora se deitar, dormiu rapidamente pensando no que a aguardava no dia seguinte.

– / –

Na manhã de segunda-feira Bella acordou com o barulho do despertador. Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro fazer sua higiene pessoal, terminando foi ao seu closet escolher o que vestir. Optou por uma calça jeans escura skini, uma blusa preta de manga comprida e um casaco um pouco longo xadrez cinza preto e azul e um All Star cano baixo azul marinho. Pegou sua mochila e foi tomar o café da manhã.

– Bom dia – disse sentando-se a mesa e se servindo de cereais.

– Bom dia – responderam em uníssono.

– Bella, tenho um presente para você – disse Charlie animado.

– O que é?

– Quando terminar o seu café da manhã vai descobrir por si mesma.

Bella terminou de comer e se levantou pegando a sua mochila que havia deixado no chão.

– Cadê o meu presente?

– Ok! Sua apressadinha. Pegue – disse jogando para ela uma pequena caixa. Ela abriu rapidamente e encontrou uma chave.

– É o que estou pensando que é? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Está na garagem – respondeu Charlie abrindo um sorriso quando Bella pulou em seus braços e lhe deu um beijo.

– Obrigado pai.

– Não me agradeça ainda.

Bella correu até a garagem e encarou o carro estacionado entre o impala e a BMW de seu pai. Um imponente esportivo TR4 preto.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Eu te amo pai! – gritou para que ele ouvisse.

Na cozinha os três homens escutaram o grito animado da menor e gargalharam.

Bella entrou no carro e o ligou dirigindo para fora da garagem.

O trajeto até a escola foi rápido. Foi fácil achá-la, como tudo o mais que a cidade possuía a escola ficava perto do centro da cidade. O prédio não se parecia de fato com uma escola, se não fosse pela grande placa "FORKS HIGH SCHOOL, O LAR DOS ESPARTANOS" não a teria reconhecido.

Estacionou perto da secretaria onde foi pegar seu horário. Chegando lá encontrou uma senhora ruiva sentada atrás de uma mesa.

– Em que posso ajudá-la querida? – perguntou gentilmente.

– Eu sou Isabella Swan – disse simplesmente.

Oh, sim – disse sorrindo – aqui está o seu horário e um mapa da escola – pegou uma caderneta e a entregou também – Traga de volta no fim do dia com a assinatura de todos os seus professores. Boa aula.

– Obrigada – respondeu e saiu em direção ao seu carro, dirigiu até o estacionamento e parou em uma vaga perto da saída. O estacionamento já estava cheio de carros. Olhou rapidamente para o mapa tentando memorizá-lo e saiu do carro atraído a atenção de todos. O sinal tocou e ela andou rapidamente em direção a sua primeira aula do dia.

Ao andar pelos corredores sentia os olhares dos outros alunos em si, e isso a incomodava. Ser o centro das atenções nunca foi algo de que ela gostasse.

Ela andou rapidamente me direção a sala de inglês. O professor já havia entrado e a aula estava prestes a começar. Entregou a caderneta ao professor e se sentou no fundo da sala. Apesar disso continuou a ser alvo dos olhares dos alunos que davam um jeito de olhar para trás.

A aula passou rapidamente e o sinal tocou anunciando o final da aula.

Bella colocou suas coisas dentro da mochila, já ia se levantando quando um garoto se aproximou. Ele era alto, magro e tinha o cabelo proto como uma mancha de óleo.- Você é Isabella Swan, certo? – perguntou.

– Sim, mas me chame de Bella.

– Eu sou Eric York – disse sorrindo – Qual é a sua próxima aula?

– Ciências Política com Jeferson no prédio 6.

– Estou indo para o prédio 5, posso te mostrar o caminho.

– Claro.

Eles saíram da sala e foram andando em direção aos prédios.

– Você veio de onde? – Eric perguntou.

– Nova York – disse automaticamente. Todos acreditavam que ela esteve em um colégio interno em NY.

– UAU! Deve estar sendo difícil para você, se mudar para uma cidade tão pequena quanto Forks.

Bella apenas assentiu.

A manhã se seguiu dessa mesma forma, todos a olhavam quando passava e alguns mais corajosos vinham puxar conversa.

O sinal do almoço tocou e Bella seguiu para o refeitório com uma menina que conhecera na aula de espanhol, Jessica Stanley.

Jessica era baixinha, tinha cabelo meio ruivo e cacheado e adorava falar. Bella já nem prestava atenção no que ela dizia, falava apenas uns aham, legal e hum de vez em quando.

Chegaram ao refeitório e todos os olhares se viraram para Bella e os cochichos se cessaram.

Elas seguiram calmamente em direção a cantina para pegar o almoço. Enquanto Jessica pegava uma maçã, uma porção de salada e uma limonada, Bella pegou duas pizzas, um hambúrguer, três barras de chocolate e duas lata de coca-cola.

– Você vai comer isso tudo? - perguntou Jessica olhando assustada para a bandeja dela.

"Não, eu comprei para jogar fora!" pensou Bella.

– Vou sim – disse tranquilamente.

As duas seguiram pelo refeitório em direção a uma mesa no centro. Se sentaram e Jessica apresentou a todos.

– Gente, essa aqui é a Bella, ela veio de Nova York – disse animada – Bem, esses são Tyler, Mike, Eric, Lauren e Angela.

Conforme ela ia apresentando-os eles iam a cumprimentando. Alguns mais animados que outros.

Tyler era negro, alto e forte sorriu largamente para Bella quando esta o cumprimentou.

Eric apenas sorriu.

Mike era de longe o mais animado, ela tinha cabelos louros, um rostinho de bebe e olhos azuis, sorriu bobamente.

Lauren olhou debochada e invejosa. Ela não estava gostando nem um pouco de toda essa atenção que Bella estava recebendo, principalmente dos meninos.

Angela a olhou docemente e deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Nossa Bella – exclamou Angela olhando para a sua bandeja – Você realmente vai conseguir comer tudo isso?

– Eita, essa daí é magra de ruim – disse uma voz masculina atrás de Bella. A expressão das pessoas da mesa era de espanto e incredulidade. Ela curiosa, se virou rapidamente para trás e abriu um sorriso.

– Rafael... – disse surpresa levantando-se para abraçá-lo – O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu estudo aqui criatura – ele disse rindo. Rafael era alto, de pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes, tinha um sorriso encantador – Pelo visto você não mudou em nada, continua sendo viciada em coca-cola e chocolate.

– Lógico! Não existe nada melhor do que isso – ela disse fazendo-o rir.

– Bom, eu tenho que ir. Te vejo mais tarde – disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha e indo se sentar em uma mesa mais afastada.

– OMG! OMG! OMG! – disse Jessica incrédula e invejosamente – O que foi isso?

– O que? – perguntou Bella.

– Que ceninha foi essa com o Rafael GOSTOSO Piazza? – perguntou Lauren claramente com inveja.

– Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos – disse simplesmente – Nos conhecemos á anos.

– Ele é simplesmente um dos garotos mais lindos da escol mais popular – disse Jessica suspirando – Mas ele é super reservado e não conversa muito com ninguém, só com os amigos dele. Que por falar nisso também são super gatos.

– Quem? O Guto e o Duncan? – perguntou Bella calmamente.

– Você os conhece também? – perguntou Jessica surpresa.

– Sim, nós estudamos juntos no primário.

– Bem que você podia me apresentar para eles, não é! – disse Lauren dando uma de amiguinha.

Bella apenas rolou os olhos com impaciência.

– Quem sabe...

Depois disto ela voltou a comer encerrando assim a conversa, mesmo sob os olhares mortais que Lauren lhe lançava.

Os olhares sobre ela pioraram drasticamente desde que falara com Rafael no meio do refeitório, e os murmúrios sobre o ocorrido eram constantes e irritantes. Até que o refeitório ficou em silencio, Pela porta entravam cinco adolescentes, três meninos e duas meninas. Eles eram a personificação da beleza.

– Quem são? – perguntou olhando para discretamente para os cinco.

– São os filhos adotivos do Doutor e da senhora Cullen – disse Jessica – Eles se mudaram do Alasca á dois anos, eles são muito na deles porque estão todos juntos, quer dizer, juntos mesmo – disse abaixando a voz – A loura que parece uma modelo, a Rosalie, esta com o grandão musculoso, o Emmett, a baixinha é a Alice, ela esta com o Jasper, o louro que parece estar com dor.

– E aquele quem é? – perguntou Bella olhando para o de aparência mais jovem, seu corpo era esguio, mas podia se notar os músculos definidos por baixo da camisa de botões, os cabelos eram de um tom estranho de bronze, era incrivelmente lindo, talvez o mais bonito deles.

– Aquele é o Edward – disse Jessica – Ele é lindo, lógico. Mas não perca o seu tempo, ele não namora. Parece que nenhuma garota daqui é boa o bastante para ele – disse com amargura na voz, um caso claro de rejeição.

– Eu nem pensei nisso – disse Bella rindo debochadamente.

Do lado oposto do refeitório os Cullen conversavam tranquilamente entre eles.

– Conseguiu ver mais alguma coisa? – Jasper perguntou para Alice que havia ficado estática de repente.

– Não sei dizer ao certo – respondeu voltando ao normal – Mas parece que os caçadores já estão em Forks.

– O que eles querem? – perguntou Emmett.

– Por enquanto nada – respondeu Alice.

– Isso é bom – disse Jasper.

Eles ficaram em silencio por um tempo, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Até que uma pequena conversa chamou a atenção de Edward.

– E aquele quem é? – uma garota perguntou.

Era a novata. Isabella Swan, ou Bella como ela preferia ser chamada. A escola inteira estava alvoroçada com a sua chegada, principalmente a ala masculina. Edward já havia visto aquele rosto varias vezes pelas mentes dos alunos, mas tinha que admitir, ele realmente era linda. Cabelos castanhos avermelhados, pele pálida, quase translucida, olhos castanhos e um corpo escultural. Ela estava sentada em uma mesa no centro do refeitório junto a alguns dos alunos mais fofoqueiros da FHS, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Malory e Mike Newton. Para Edward a única que realmente salvava era Angela Weber.

– Aquele é o Edward – disse Jessica. _"É claro que ela já reparou nele, mas ela não tem nenhuma chance, nenhuma de nós teve"_ – Ele é lindo, lógico. Mas não perca o seu tempo, ele não namora. Parece que nenhuma garota daqui é boa o bastante para ele – o ressentimento em sua voz era nítido e Edward revirou os olhos.

– Eu nem pensei nisso – Bella respondeu rindo debochadamente.

Por algum motivo Edward não gostou de escutar aquela doce voz se referindo a ele de uma forma debochada. O que será que ela estava pensando no momento.

Só então percebeu algo completamente estranho, ele não conseguia ler a sua mente. Tentou se concentrar apenas nela, em sua voz e bloqueou todas as outras, mas de nada adiantou, o silencio em sua mente era gritante. Então, sem conseguir se conter, virou-se e olhou em sua direção, seus olhos se cruzaram e ele se perdeu no mar de chocolate que eram os olhos da misteriosa novata.

Bella olhava hipnotizada para o par de ônix que a encaravam intensamente. Seus pensamentos se resumiam a apenas uma palavra; _VAMPIRO._

Continua...

...

Desculpem a demora, mas aqui está o capitulo 4 de MOR!

Espero que gostem e por favor comentem.


End file.
